Conception
by AngeloftheMorning1978
Summary: Warning Erotica! Fan request! Ariadne asks Arthur to be the father of her child.
1. Chapter 1

** Fan request! Ariadne asks Arthur to be the father of her child. **

** I wrote this because I've just been looking for a reason to use the title Conception. I've written fan fic for Inception and I've written stories called Rejection and Deception. This was the next logical step. **

** By my count I've given A&A about 11 kids not counting Darcy. They must be exhausted! **

Conception

1.

~ "Test results all came back normal. It appears the medication has corrected the endometriosis." The kindly doctor said.

Ariadne dared not hope. Four years of uncertainty and hell might be coming to an end.

Doctor Cook looked over the lab results again.

"There is no reason to think you can't conceive now." She said flashing the Architect a bright smile.  
>"Are you sure? I mean, when I first came here, you were almost certain that I would never be able to get pregnant." Ariadne said cautiously.<p>

"Well now you can. With the hormone medication, it will keep the scaring on the uterus down." Doctor Cook said.

"The hormones make me a little... _amorous_ sometimes." Ariadne said feeling her cheeks heat up.

"Well, that's normal. Someone as young as you should have no trouble with arousal, but the medication will make it more so. Do you think you might start trying soon?" Doctor Cook asked. "I know your not married, but that's no reason not to have a baby."

"I know. I thought about a sperm bank, but I think I have a friend in mind who will be willing to help me." Ariadne said overcome with happiness. "Now, all I have to do is ask him."

~ Ariadne's problems started four years ago. Long before she ever met Arthur and started doing work in dreams. She had first noticed her cycle was off. Then for six months, she didn't menstruate at all and started having sharp abdominal pain. She started see Doctor Cook. A specialist who diagnosed her with severe endometriosis. Doctor Cook was not optimistic about Ariadne ever being able to conceive with this prognosis. The Architect never really understanding her deep longing for a child until she was told she could never have one.

She briefly consoled herself with the fact she could always adopt. Yet the hurt of never carrying her own child plagued her. Her friends were all having babies right now. All over her social network, were pictures of new, beautiful babies. Her heart burned with intense jealousy. At the unfairness that children came so easily to some, and not to her. She was too young to have this part of her life end.

Doctor Cook put her on hormone medications and she could feel an immediate difference. Her cycle improved and she didn't have pain anymore. One of the more interesting side effect of the hormones was that it left the Architect in a constant state of arousal. The worst had been when she met Cobb and was introduced not only to the dream world, but a world of good looking men who dressed so nicely and treated her so well.

She often times could barely concentrate on new missions as Doctor Cook had upped her dosage.

Now, the news that the hormones were working and she could have a baby filled her with a giddy feeling of hope. She almost ran home and called Arthur, inviting him to dinner at her apartment.

~ The Point Man had been a good friend to her. Kind, considerate and even a little flirty at times. She planed to ask him to donate sperm for her. She could try several times and had a better chance at conception this way.

She thought briefly of asking Cobb or even Eames. The idea of going to a sperm bank and having some strange man's child did not appeal to her. She didn't want to look at her child and wonder where he or she came from.

She wanted to know the birth father personally and trust him to do this for her but not become too involved in their lives. To be a sperm donor and nothing more.

Cobb had proven he could produce beautiful, healthy children. But the Extractor would want to be a part of the child's life in a way that Ariadne wasn't sure she wanted. She didn't have romantic feelings towards Cobb and didn't see that changing anytime soon. Cobb would want to be a father to her child and she wanted to have her child be hers alone.

She had also thought about Eames. The Forger had amiable qualities. He was smart and imaginative. He had good looks that would certainly translate well into healthy offspring. Eames would also not want to play daddy to the child and leave her to be the mother she wanted. But Eames had a roguish way about him that she didn't want her only child to have.

Arthur, he was the clear winner. The Point Man was very intelligent and collected. His natural demeanor was very calm and he obviously had good genes that she wanted her own child to have. He was tall and thin. He was also deceptively athletic. He had done well in school and Arthur would most likely agree to keep a respectful distance from her and their potential offspring.

Now, all she had to do was convince her friend to do this.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

~ "So what's this big news?" Arthur asked handing Ariadne his coat. It was raining out and the Point Man had braved the storm at her invitation of a home cooked meal.

"Oh nothing too big." Ariadne mumbled trying yet again to readjust her bra to a more comfortable position. With the hormone drug therapy, her breasts had taken to extreme swelling and her bras and tops no longer fit right. It was aggravating.

"Everything alright?" Arthur asked as she discreetly tried to move her new fullness around without his noticing.

"What? Oh yes. It's fine." Ariadne said with a forced smile.

"It smells really good in here." Arthur offered nodding to the steaming pots.

"Spaghetti." Ariadne explained. "But I do make a good sauce."

~ They exchanged polite small talk over dinner and wine. The Architect careful not to drink too much with the medication she had to take.

"So tell me, when you were little, did you ever have to have braces?" She asked.

Arthur looked puzzled.  
>"Um, no. I was lucky I guess." He said.<br>"So your teeth are naturally strait. That's good."

"I guess." Arthur said with a shrug.

"And you were smart to, I mean you were valedictorian in high school and did really well in college." She asked with interest.  
>"Yes, school was easy for me. Did really well without trying too hard." Arthur admitted. "But school is different from real life."<p>

"What about when your height? Were you tall as a kid?" She asked suddenly appraising his long, lean body.

"Um... well, not really. I was a small kid. Got picked on a lot. Hit a good growth spurt around senior year." Arthur admitted looking confused. "Why all the questions about when I was little?"

"Oh no reason. Are there any genetic anomalies in your family or mental health issues?"

"Why don't you tell me what's going on?" Arthur asked finally letting his fork drop on his plate. His humor gone.

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently.  
>"Ariadne." Arthur said in a warning tone.<p>

"Alright." She said lamely. "Arthur, you know that I've been had to leave early from the work shop a few days ago last week?"

"Yes, you said it was privet, we didn't ask." The Point Man said offering her more wine but she shook her head.

"Well, a few years ago, I had to go see a specialist. A special doctor." She explained.

"What kind of doctor?" He asked looking worriedly over her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine, now." She said lamely. "Um. It was a doctor who specializes in woman's infertility." Ariadne said finally.

"A fertility doctor?" Arthur repeated. "Your too young... I mean, that's for women..."

"I had scaring on my uterus." Ariadne explained. "It happens to women my age more then you think. It meant I could never get pregnant."

"Oh, Ariadne, I'm so sorry." Arthur said running a hand over her shoulder. His gaze sympathetic to her.

"No, it's okay. She put me on hormone therapy and the good news is, I can have a baby now." Ariadne said brightly.

"Well, that's great. I mean that they were able to fix it." Arthur said sincerely.  
>"Well, the thing is, that it's not a <em>fix<em>. The hormone therapy will only work for a few years and then I'll be right back to being infertile again. It's not enough time to find someone, fall in love and get married. If I'm ever going to have a child, it has to be very soon."

"Ariadne, what are you saying?" Arthur scowled. His voice suddenly very calm and held back.

"Well, I thought about going to a sperm bank, but I don't like the idea of not knowing my child's father." Ariadne said not looking at the Point Man. "I wanted the father to be someone I knew, someone I trusted."

"Ariadne, me? You wanted to have a baby with me?" Arthur asked.

"You would just be a sperm donor. You wouldn't be required to pay child support or see the baby." Ariadne said quickly. "All we have to do is go to my doctor's office and you can make a... deposit. It would be the best way to achieve conception."

"Best way to achieve conception." Arthur repeated running a hand over his brow. He suddenly looked very tired.

"Well, that way I can keep trying and you won't have to be involved after the donation." She explained. Her voice sounding small.

"I won't have to be involved." Arthur repeated.

"Are you alright?" Ariadne asked placing a hand on his arm. Arthur sat up a little straighter.

"I'm... I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm alright." Arthur stumbled. Standing up slightly only to sit back down again. "I'm just trying to understand. You... um... you want me to have a child with you, and then go away. Never see the kid again. Just... abandon my child and leave?"

"Well, it would be easier for you. I'm not asking you to make any kind of commitment to me. With the money I made off of the Fischer Inception and other jobs we did, I'm financially secure now." Ariadne explained. "I can be a full time single mother."

"You think that's fair? To have a child with no father?" Arthur question. His head starting to hurt.  
>"Lot's of people do it. We have two American presidents who were raised by single mothers." Ariadne ventured.<br>"But they didn't have a choice. Your purposely choosing to have a baby alone." Arthur said regaining some of his composure.  
>"Doctor Cook doesn't think that the hormone therapy will last more then a few months. Maybe a year at most. I have a very narrow window to have a baby of my own." Ariadne explained.<p>

"What about adoption?" Arthur asked. "I mean, there are plenty of kids who need a good mother. You would be a great mother to a child who needs you."

Ariadne stood up and took his empty plate to the kitchen.  
>"I want my<em> own<em> child. That's every woman's right. When the doctor told me I would never have a baby, I was devastated. I never knew I wanted a child until she told me it would never happen." She said. "I've thought about this. I really have. If you don't want to help me, then tell me now. I can go to a sperm bank or even ask Eames."

"_Eames?_" Arthur stood up. "You were seriously thinking of asking Eames to do this?"

"Why not? He's smart, good looking." Ariadne said running hot water over the dishes.

"He's also a drunk and a womanizer." Arthur huffed. "You want a kid like that?"

"No, I wanted a kid like you." Ariadne said defensively.

Arthur shook his head.

"Ariadne... I... I mean I don't know about this. I don't know if this is a good idea. We work together and all, it would be strange knowing you had my child at home and I wasn't in his life." Arthur told her.

"I can leave this work. I have enough saved now. After the baby is old enough to go into day care-"

"Day care?" Arthur barked.  
>"Yes, after he's old enough to go to day care, I can go back to work in Architecture. I've already scouted places that are looking to hire."<p>

"You would want to leave extraction work?" Arthur said in shock.

"Well, like you said. We work together, it would be strange." Ariadne told him.

Arthur shook his head.  
>"I'm sorry, I have to go. I... I can't be here right now." The Point Man said leaving her. He grabbed his coat and left the Architect alone.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

3.

~ "I can't_ believe_ she thinks... that she thinks... that I'm the kind of man who... who would just make a baby and then _leave_." Arthur grumbled to Cobb. Arthur had started drinking at Ariadne's place, continued at Cobb's until he was now slurring his speech.  
>"I can't... believe that." Arthur said reaching for the bottle of wine.<p>

Cobb easily snatched it away. The Point Man's reflexes off.

"Arthur, I think you've had enough." The Extractor said. "Poor Ariadne." He added.

"Yeah. Yeah, it must have been hard for her." Arthur said sadly leaning back in his chair.

"We thought Mal and I were having fertility problems at first." Cobb said sadly. "I can't imagine what shes had to go through. Women often say they never want children, but to have the option taken away from them. It's not good. "

"Cobb, pay attention." Arthur barked. "Ariadne has asked me be the _father_ of her _child_. She looking for a baby without the whole... baby-daddy-drama."

Cobb snorted as laugh.

"Sorry, Arthur. It's just funny to hear you talk like that." The Extractor explained.

Arthur gave his friend a hard look.  
>"I'm sorry." Cobb shrugged.<p>

"Can we focus on me for a second? I'm not ready to be a father." Arthur said. His eyes blurry from drinking.

"Well, according to her, you won't have to be a traditional father. She's just asking for your donation."

"Cobb, there will be a _child_ out there with my blood. My history. One that I won't know anything about." Arthur said.

"Doesn't have to be that way." Cobb said hopefully.

"That's how she want's it." Arthur grumbled. "She want's to have a baby, my baby, alone. What if the kid shows up at my door and want's to know why I wasn't there?"

"I think he or she would call first." Cobb mused quietly.

The Extractor looked at his friend for a long time.

"Well, maybe your right. I mean, your not ready to be a father and Ariadne might not even be a good mother." He said at last.  
>"I never said that." Arthur said sitting up straighter. The Point Man looking at his old friend like he had lost his mind. "She would be a <em>great<em> mother. She really would. If I was ever going to have a baby with someone... I mean she... she would be way up there."

"Yeah, but your not ready. Your not ready for the commitment it would mean. Being a father is so life changing. I mean it was wonderful for a guy like me." Cobb said putting a hand on his chest. "But it might not be... a good fit for someone like you."

"What does that mean? You think I wouldn't be a good father?" Arthur asked. "I would be a _great_ father, and Ariadne would be a perfect mom."

Arthur sighed.

"I mean... together... we would be good parents." Arthur added thoughtfully.  
>"I don't know, I just don't see it." Cobb mused with a careless shrug. "Maybe she would be better with Eames."<p>

Arthur huffed and stood to leave.  
>"I'm keeping your keys." Cobb called after him. "Get yourself a cab."<p>

When the Extractor heard the front door slam shut he sighed.  
>"That was easy." He said to himself.<p>

~ Ariadne had just gotten out of the shower. Her body felt better after freeing herself from her restricted clothing. Her breasts had swollen and become tender. She knew that was normal from the hormonal medications. What she had not been ready for was the sudden rise in her sex drive.

She had only dated one guy seriously enough to have sex with. Perhaps it was old fashioned of her to trust that you should only have sex with someone you loved. She had dated him through out school and when she finally decided she wanted to be with him, the whole experience had been a major disappointment.

Her long time boyfriend had done nothing to satisfy her that first time and didn't bother to meet her needs afterward. Sex with him was always awkward and uncomfortable. She felt the whole thing had been terrible and wondered why she didn't enjoy it as much as her girlfriends enjoyed being with their boyfriends.

In the end, she chalked it up to being her fault. Perhaps there was something wrong with her. She even briefly thought she might be a lesbian. The very idea of having sex with her boyfriend was enough to make her sick. She soon could not tolerate the idea of being with him, his careless hands and clumsy kissing, and broke up with him.

She figured she wasn't gay when she started taking the hormones and found the young men she went to school with very distracting. Then she started working with Arthur. Suddenly, she was thinking about him in a very heated way that made her glad he couldn't read her mind.

She had surprised even herself when she had ordered herself a toy online and started using it everyday. Doctor Cook had said her ability to become aroused so easily was a normal result of the hormones she was on. She wondered if she had taken them with her ex, if she would have like sex with him more. But the idea of being with her ex sexually again, killed any desire she might have.

Her day had been a long one and all she wanted to do was go to sleep. Arthur's obvious rejection of wanting to father her child had hurt. She felt very foolish for even asking him. Why didn't she just go to a sperm bank? She could have picked out a rocket scientist or Nobel prize winner.

She briefly entertained herself with the idea of spending the rest of her evening looking at racy things online and using her new toy when her doorbell buzzed.

She was surprised to see Arthur when she looked out her peep hole. Just a few hours after leaving her, he had come back.

"Arthur?" She asked once she had unlocked the door. The rank smell of liquor reaching her. "Arthur, have you been drinking?"

"Yes, I have." The Point Man said darkly.

"You never drink." She said calmly as she watched him stroll into her apartment. His eyes unfocused and his gait unsteady.  
>"You didn't drive here did you?" She asked.<p>

"No, Cobb kept my keys." Arthur said looking around and finally collapsing on her sofa. "I've been thinking about what you asked me earlier." He said. His voice deeper and less careful.

"You have?" Ariadne said wearily as she shut her front door and locked it.  
>"Yes, I have. I'm going to do it." He said looking at her through drunken eyes. "I'll do it. But only on one condition."<p>

"What's that?" She asked folding her arms in front of her. She didn't like seeing Arthur drunk.  
>"No clinics, no test tubes. We can make a baby, but only if it's done the old fashioned way." He said.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

4.

~ Arthur woke up to the smell of cooking. The faint, heavenly smell of pancakes on the stove and bacon roused him into the land of the living. He opened his eyes and didn't know where he was at first. He had fallen asleep on a comfortable couch and the light in the clean apartment was more then his eyes could take in. His head was pounding and he could feel how dirty he was.

"Morning." Came a voice. "You feel asleep on the sofa last night."

Ariadne appeared in her living room and looked down at the Point Man. Arthur's head was dizzy as he sat up.  
>"I was drinking last night." He mumbled.<br>"Yes, I know." Ariadne said with a sarcastic brightness. She looked over him sadly. "Why don't you get cleaned up? I've put an extra toothbrush on the bathroom sink. Breakfast is almost ready."

Arthur nodded and hefted his suddenly too heavy body up and stumbled to her bathroom. Ariadne had taken off his shoes and covered him with a blanket when he had passed out. The hung over Point Man washed up a little and brushed his teeth. His normally immaculate self was unrecognizable in the mirror. Arthur shook his head and did his best to comb his hair back.

"I'm sorry, about last night." Arthur said when he came back out of the bathroom. Ariadne handed him some Ibuprofen and a glass of water.

"I don't have any tolerance for alcohol." He sighed sadly. Ashamed to even look at her.

"No kidding." She said sarcastically. "Are you hungry?" She asked.

"Starving." He said.

"I hope you like turkey bacon. It's all I eat." She said handing him a heavy plate of pancakes, eggs, hash browns and bacon.

"Wow." He whispered as his stomach roared into life.

"You were out like a light this morning, so I went to the market and got a few things. If you weren't too hung over, I figured you would want something to eat." She said pouring him some coffee as he started to eat. Turkey bacon was a little different, but he could get used to it. "I don't normally cook. But the hormone pills have me cooking and cleaning like mad lately." She explained wiping down a counter in her immaculate kitchen. "After your done eating, we can talk about your counter proposal."

"Counter proposal?" Arthur asked letting the pancakes melt in his mouth. If she kept cooking like this, he would agree to anything she wanted.

"You said you would be willing to help me, but only if I had sex with you." She said coldly.

Arthur froze. Like a rabbit hearing a noise that meant his death was eminent. He dared not move for fear of the attack.

He swallowed hard and looked at the Architect slowly. Her face was like stone. An expression he normally wore.  
>"Well, that's not what I said." He ventured out slowly.<br>"So, the 'Old Fashioned Way' doesn't mean what I think it does?" She asked.

"No. Well yes. It does. But, I don't want to go to some doctor's office and do this. It's too... clinical." He explained trying to remember all the good reasons he had thought up the night before.

"The one time donation can test for any defects in your sperm or genes." Ariadne said.

Arthur shook his head at the idea that any part of him might be defective.

"Plus, I can keep trying at a time when I would have a better chance at success. The odds would be better with artificial insemination." She said defensively.

"I don't want my child conceived artificially." Arthur snapped. "I think it's wrong. A baby shouldn't be brought into the world like that."

"With artificial insemination, you wouldn't be responsible for the baby. You won't have to pay child support." She told him.  
>"I don't care about child support." Arthur said angrily. His appetite suddenly gone.<p>

He gave her a stern look. Was it just his imagination, or did she look more attractive then normal? Her skin was clearer and her cheeks were slightly pinker. Her dark hair was shinning and healthy looking and her eyes seemed brighter. He couldn't help his eyes from flicking to her breasts. They suddenly seemed more appealing. Catching his interest like they never had before.

"You look really nice by the way." He said not taking his gaze off her.

Ariadne wrapped he thin cardigan around her body better and glared at him.

"Arthur, I'm not looking for a relationship with anyone. Having a second party involved would only make things more complicated. I want to have a baby and not have to worry about visitation or paternal rights or any of that. With the sperm donation, I wouldn't have to worry about that. You would have no legal claim on the baby. It won't be your child."

"I know. If I'm going to have a child with you. I want to be involved. I don't want some kid out there not knowing who I am. I don't want you to raise my child with out me and I don't want you to leave dream extraction."

"Arthur." Ariadne said. Frustration clearly on her face. "Were just friends."

"Yes." He whispered. He looked down at his half eaten plate and moved some of his food around. "You think I wouldn't make a good father?" He asked.

"No, I think you would make a great dad." She said honestly.  
>"Well, if you want to go through with this. If you really want it to be me, then this is how it has to be." He said humbly standing his ground. "I don't want you to go to a sperm bank, or go to Eames."<p>

"Alright." She whispered.

His head snapped up.  
>"Seriously?" He asked. She surged. Her pretty face and clear skin making her look so healthy and full of life.<p>

"I'm calling your bluff." she said casually. Her cardigan had opened slightly and he couldn't help but steal a glance at the mysterious well of cleavage he had never noticed before.

"I'm not bluffing." He said breathing harder.

"Well, I think you are." She said bluntly. She pulled out her smart phone and searched one of her apps. "Your lucky, I'll be ovulating soon. More then enough time for you to change your mind. Which you will."

"No, I won't." Arthur said shaking his head and finishing his breakfast. "This is really good." He added.

"Thank you." She said scrolling over he calender. "And you _will_ change your mind."

"Care to make it more interesting?" Arthur asked suddenly incensed. He enjoyed testing his friend like this.

"How so?" She asked throwing him an amused look.

"Well, if I back out, I'll do the donation. No questions asked. Exactly like you want." He said cleaning his plate.  
>"Sounds good." Ariadne said giving him a second helping of turkey bacon.<p>

"But if I don't back out, and you _do_ get pregnant the 'old fashioned way'... baby has my last name, and I get just as much paternal rights as any father." Arthur said giving her a hard look.

He could tell Ariadne was thinking about it. That clever little mind of hers in over drive.  
>"Alright. If in let's say two months, I'm not in the family way... you have to go to the clinic." She said shaking his hand.<p>

"Let me see your phone." He said stanching her smart phone. He looked over the pink calender. At least a week lined with yellow dots. "These are the days we can have better success?" He asked scrolling over them.

"Yes." She said looking annoyed.

"Well, looks like was have a standing appointment tomorrow right up till the end of the week." Arthur said casually standing up.

"I'll see you then. Unless you want to get a jump start now?" He asked roguishly. A devilish smile on his face.  
>"Your going to lose our bet, Arthur." Ariadne said spitefully. But not able to hide the smile on her face as the Point Man leaned over and stole a kiss.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

5.

~ Arthur briefly thought about backing out of their deal. He felt nervous and jittery as he dressed for their "date". It was never too late to back out. He could always welch out of the whole thing. Wash his hands of it. But the more he thought about it, the more the concept appealed to him. He cared very much for Ariadne. He wanted her to be a mother, not just because it was what she wanted, but because it would make him happy.

He found himself thinking a lot about fatherhood. Cobb seemed to live and breath for his children. He was never lonely and the Extractor was content. Arthur, by contrast, had to come home to an empty home and sleep alone. The idea of having a child in his life had grown on him. Had taken hold in his mind like a virus. He pictured going to the park with the baby and it's mother. Late night feedings and teaching his son or daughter to ride a bike. He thought about his own childhood. How he had loved and trusted his own parents. How he would love his own child so fearlessly.

He was not stupid enough to rush into having a child with Ariadne just because she asked. It had to be something he would want to. Slowly, he was thinking it might be something he wanted. He was in his early thirties now. He hadn't held any illusions of a white picket fence and car pools. But this was something tangible and within reach. A family he could have, one that could be real. There was no reason not to have a child with Ariadne. They got along well and they both had money from their extraction work. She was a smart, capable young woman who was finally finished with school. He cared for her and they got along well. No reason not to have a child.

The Point Man shook his head and carefully fixed his tie. He was thinking about this whole thing too much. He had to be more rational. Think about all he would give up if he became a father. Forget about his meticulous loft apartment in the city. A baby would destroy everything he owned as soon as it started walking. He would have to baby proof everything. Also forget about getting any sleep. Especially if it was a girl and she was as attractive as Ariadne. The moment she turned sixteen Arthur would lose all his hair with worry.

Babies spit up and throw up and smell. The Point Man smiled despite himself. Why was the whole prospect suddenly so attractive?

~ Ariadne smoothed down her top. She was glad she had gotten fitted for a new bra. She was shocked she was now two cup sizes bigger then she had been. She even bought new clothes and her body seemed suddenly very new to her.

She tried to control the jumble of nerves going off in her body. Carelessly dropping her makeup as she tried to apply a light sheen of lipstick. She was more nervous then she wanted to admit. Tonight was the first day she could expect to ovulate. She had even taken an ovulation test and it came out positive. She had called Arthur and told him. Cattily teasing him that it wasn't too late to back out.

"He won't go through with it." She mumbled to herself as she heard her doorbell buzz.

~ Arthur looked his normal handsome self as she answered the door. His suit immaculate as always. Even for a casual dinner the Point Man never dressed sloppily.

"You look nice." Arthur said handing her an elegant bouquet of roses. His eyes looking lustfully over her newly found body.

"Thank you." She said not noticing the quick greedy look he stole over her breasts. "Come on in." She said waving him inside.

"Smells good." He said breathing in the aroma of a pot roast cooking.  
>"Yeah, I just keep having the urge to cook and clean all day. Decided not to fight it." She said searching for a vase for her roses. "I wasn't sure if you were going to come or not." She said from the kitchen.<p>

Arthur watched her as he filled a colorful vase with water and carefully arranged her roses.

"Why wouldn't I?" He said watching her figure as she moved around the tidy kitchen. He could feel the spark of an erection start within him.

"Well, I mean it's not too late to change your mind." She said turning back around to see him setting her roses on the counter top.

"I'm not going to change my mind." Arthur said softly. Ariadne ran a hand over the back of her neck nervously.  
>"Um... do you want... I mean the roast won't be ready for a while, do you want... I mean I can show you around. Or we can watch TV or something. Before we eat." She finished. Her nerves obviously getting the better of her.<br>"I would love a tour." Arthur said.

~ Ariadne's apartment was larger then most. She had a small office and a guest room. Her home was clean and tastefully decorated with comforting flourishes of femininity. Arthur found her home was very easy to feel relaxed in. He could even picture himself staying here.

"My bedroom." She nodded nervously to her open door. Arthur stepped in to the comfortable looking room. Her bed spread a nice white with royal blue flowers printed on it.

"Very nice." Arthur said as he looked over the tasteful little room.

"Not very exciting." Ariadne said with a anxious laugh.

Arthur couldn't help himself. The prospect of what he was here to do, the way she looked in her clothes, he wanted her. She barely had enough time to turn around when he was on her. Her lips giving into his from the surprise.

"You look... really nice." He breathed when he finally pulled away. He was surprised to see tears pooling in her eyes.  
>"Arthur." She mewed helplessly.<p>

"Did you change your mind?" He whispered. His breathing becoming ragged. "I'll stop if you want. Whatever you want... I'll do." He said feeling especially helpless to her right now as he kissed her over and over. He knew she could feel the hardness of his member pressing on her body as he held her close.  
>"Arthur." She panted again as her own breathing was becoming labored under his kiss. "Arthur, the hormones. They make..." She gasped sharply as he kiss wandered down her ear and neck and he could feel her body wilt in his arms.<p>

Before he even knew what was happening he was having to almost carry her to the bed. Her body like someone who had drank too much and needed someone to lean on.

"Arthur, please." She said as he laid her down on her pretty bed spread.  
>"Do you want me to stop?" He asked again. He started kissing down her neck and to her cleavage. His lips wanting to claim her breasts. Wanting to free them from her clothing.<br>"No, please don't stop." She cried as her hips ground upward to met him. Her breathing coming in gasps.

Before he could stop himself, he was tearing her panties off. His nimble hands reaching callously up her skirt and pulling them down. He could feel her heat radiating off her sex in a way that surprised him. He could sense that she was already wet and he could feel his own need want to tear free of his pants.  
>"Arthur." She begged as he couldn't seem to stop kissing her. Her skin felt like it was on fire. "You smell good." She cried softly as his fingers hastily felt down his pants and unzipped himself. He easily laid hands on his member and rand his hand over it. He was rock hard as Ariadne was cradling his body around her legs.<p>

He had wanted to undress her. He had wanted to take the time to be romantic and careful with her. To seduce her properly. He didn't plan for their first time to be like this. For them to be almost fully clothed. The Point Man not even taking off his jacket as he easily found her hot wetness and drove himself in.

"I'm sorry." He breathed as he was kissing her. Her back arching as she took him in. "I'm sorry." He breathed again as he ground himself into her hard.

She felt wonderful. Her inner walls, hot and wet as his member drove into her tight core. She was gasping and moaning as he tasted her lips over and over. Her beautiful climax coming in squeals of surprised pleasure. Her hands pulling on the jacket of his suit. Wrinkling it, but he no longer cared.

"Arthur, don't stop, please!" She begged as he thrust himself in harder. He could feel himself start to come and was ashamed again he couldn't control himself.  
>"Arthur!" She cried as he held her close as she came hard around his member again. "Please." She panted as he groaned out his completion.<p>

~ For a long time, Arthur rested on top of her. Their breathing finally coming under control as Ariadne suddenly felt ashamed of herself. She didn't even bother to take her clothes off as she couldn't wait to have have him. Her sex crying out for him to take her. The hormones making her sex drive out of control.

She had been anxious for him to do this since she opened the door to her. He smelled so masculine and clean. His suit looking so heart stopping handsome.

"I'm sorry, Ariadne." He said kissing her softly on the lips again. "It shouldn't have been like this."

"No." She said with a small smile. "No, it's okay."

It had been more then okay. He had given her exactly what she needed. Her body now relaxed and happy. She was finally feeling the happy giddiness her friends described from having sex.

"I didn't mean for it to be like this." He apologized again. His lips finding hers again. Even his kiss was perfect.  
>"No, it's my fault to. I should have told you that the hormones I'm on... they make me a little um..." She blushed a deep red.<p>

"What?" He asked kissing her again. A smile coming to her face.  
>"I just get a little hot and bothered sometimes." She said shyly.<br>"Oh." He said with an amused smile. She felt embarrassed as he kept looking at her. That amused little smile that made his eyes wrinkle.  
>"Stop it!" She said with a laugh. Feeling the fact she wasn't wearing any panties at the moment. "I should... um... get dinner on the table." She said moving away from him.<p>

It was suddenly awkward. The Architect searching for the panties the Point Man had carelessly thrown off her. It was easier for him to compose himself. Her had barley moved his pants off him and she avoided his eyes as she finally found them and tried to put them back on as lady like as possible.

"I'm sorry." He said again as she smoothed down her skirt. His lips touching her cheek. "I should have held back."

"No, it's... I..." She blushed a deep red and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Dinner's almost ready." she said instead.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

~ Once she was in the kitchen, Arthur couldn't stop his hands from roaming around her waist. The way her dress fell over her body. Emphasizing her small waist and her feminine hips. He couldn't keep his hands off.

She was taking the roast out of the oven and trying to prepare it for dinner when the Point Man came to stand beside her. Unable to stop himself.  
>"Arthur." She said as she felt his strong hands move over her body.<br>"Lets go back to bed, Beautiful Girl." He whispered huskily in her ear. Ignoring the delicious looking roast in front of them.  
>"It's... it's time to eat. Aren't you hungry?" She asked feeling her legs grow weak.<br>"Starved." He growled. His hands moving hungrily over her waist and hips. His chest leaning over her back as his breath was on her ear.  
>"Then we need to sit down..." She lost her train of thought for a moment as her lover was nuzzling her ear. "And... we need to sit... sit down and... eat dinner." She finished moving away from him at last.<p>

Arthur had become like a child denied a favorite play thing.

"I want to go back to bed." He said angrily.  
>"We can after we dinner." Ariadne said sharply. "Can you set the table?" She asked softly when Arthur looked mutinous.<p>

The Point Man gave her a hard look as he took two plate and two glass down from her cupboards. He carefully set the table as Ariadne breathed a sigh of relief. It took all her will power to not let him drag her back to the bedroom. Things were happening too quickly. She had not expected their early evening entanglement right off the bat.  
>'<em>So much for not going through with it.<em>' She thought and blushed hard. The idea she might get pregnant very soon made her fight a smile.

She had agreed to Arthur's conditions because the idea appealed to her. Although she wanted a baby on her own terms, she had grown to like the idea of having Arthur be a traditional father. She couldn't have picked a better one. Arthur was steady and kind. He didn't drink or womanize. She knew he would forever treat her well. She found herself watching him set the table instead of getting the roast ready.

Finally he looked up at her and made her jump back into her work.  
>"Sorry." She said as she set down their dinner on the table.<br>"Looks really good." He said gently as he pulled out her chair.  
>"Thank you." She said trying to regain her lady like composure. The activities from just a few minutes ago, still on her mind.<p>

"I'm sorry about before." he said as she forked over meat, potatoes and carrots. All cooked to perfection. She tried to avoid looking at him. "I didn't plan on that happening."

"I didn't try to stop you." She said trying to focus on her meal.

"Still, it wasn't like me. I'm very sorry." He said as they started eating.

Arthur praised her cooking. Even having seconds before he helped her clean up.

The Point Man was removing his jacket and rolling up his sleeves as she ran a sink full of warm soapy water.  
>"Dinner was really good. I could get used to eating like this." He said at last.<br>"Thank you." She said as they washed the few dishes. "I can't have anything messy lately. I think it's the hormones." She laughed at herself as she washed and he dried. A simple domestic chore that seemed so nice when they did it together.

He laughed softly.  
>"Maybe your nesting." He chuckled as he carefully put her two plates back in the cabinets.<p>

He stood with his hands in his pockets as he watched her do a wipe down of the cabinets. It seemed to him she was stalling.  
>"Let's go to bed." He said at last. She froze in place and looked worried. The Point Man moved to her and clasped her delicate hand in his.<p>

"Let's go to bed." He said again pulling her back to her bedroom. His breath on her skin again as she couldn't seem to make her feet move. Without permission or even effort, the Point Man lifted the Architect up in his arms.

Ariadne felt the sudden change in altitude and it made her head swim. Arthur's body was deceptively strong. She tried to beat back the rush of happy endorphins that seemed to flow through her as he was carrying her to her bedroom.

"I'll be better this time. I promise." Arthur was saying as he laid her down on her blue and white bed spread. His kisses on her lips leaving her hungry for more.

'_Better?_' Ariadne thought. The ravenous, manic style of their first coupling still making her cheeks blush. She had never wanted him to stop. A fear that she she might die if he stopped. She had never experienced sexual urges like what he had unleashed in her.

Even now, her breathing was hard and coming fast as she watched the Point Man carefully remove his clothing. Unsure about her own role in this, she nimbly rolled off the bed and pulled back her blue and white bed cover. Embarrassingly ridding herself of her skirt and top. Suddenly shy for Arthur to see her.  
>"Um, can you... turn around?" She feeling his eyes on her. Realizing she was in little more then her underthings. Arthur was smiling. His own clothing taking much longer for him to remove. He was still in his pant and under shirt.<p>

"Not a chance, Beautiful Girl." He said with a devilish smile. Ariadne threw him an annoyed look before crawling between the clean sheets of her bed and covering herself.

Arthur was laughing at her as he removed the last of his clothing. Arriving to her totally naked. She diverted her eyes away from his obvious maleness.

"Shy are we?" He teased as he crawled into bed with her. Her skin feeling like it was burning hot from embarrassment. The Point Man curling next to her. His member touching her unclothed leg as his hands were immediately on her. Wanting to pull free her bra and panties.  
>"We forget we did this before?" He whispered in her ear.<p>

She didn't register what he was saying because too quickly, he had pulled free her bra. Her tender, swollen breasts hitting the cool air and hot skin of her lover.

"Very nice." Arthur said as his large hand easily cupped one.  
>"Be careful." She said in a half whisper. Arthur looked up at her. His eyes lustful but still that same caring man she had always known and trusted.<p>

She swallowed hard.  
>"The hormones, have made them sensitive." She said as her hands tentatively ran over his bare chest and back. His own hands were strong and callused in the way of all men. Making the delicate areas around her nipples excited.<p>

"Good to know." Arthur said before his lips were on her breasts. Sucking her nipples so hard she had to scream.

He had to hold her hands down as she tried to claw at him. Her small body trying to escape this blissful torture. His suckling was hard and unforgiving as her tender breasts burst into life and her hips bucked savagely under him. Her body like a wild animal she couldn't control.

Her poor mind couldn't decide if she loved or hated what he was doing. The sucking painful, but the pain sent a sharp wave of pleasure through her body. An undeniable pool of wetness stirring between her legs.  
>"Arthur, no!" She gasped as her lover sucked harder on her breasts. Her hands restrained to her side easily as his mouth tormented her.<p>

"Are you going to nurse our baby?" He growled when he finally let her nipple go from his mouth. Her abused bud had formed into a hard point from his tormenting it.  
>"Yes." She croaked wearily as she tried to control her breathing. Tried to stem the rush of heat he had forced her to feel.<br>"You better." He said as his mouth was on her other breast. He ignored her feeble cries of protest as his sucking and pulling could in no way be called gentle.

"Arthur!" She panted his name as she feebly fought against him restraining her arms. "Let me go!" She suddenly screamed as the pleasure became too much.

Like a light had been switched, his hands and mouth were off her. His graceful body snapping up in shock. He was breathing hard as Ariadne moved away from him. Her arms to her breasts.

"I'm sorry." he panted as she tried to cover herself with her bedding. The soft fabric still too harsh on her sensitive nipples. "I'm sorry." He said again as he tried to move back to her. Trying to pull her closer to him again.

Ariadne's arm flew up and pushed the Point Man away.  
>"Stay away from me." She cried softly. Tears springing in her eyes.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

7.

~ "Ariadne." Arthur panted as he tried to smooth out her hair. "I'm so sorry. I thought..." He tired to think of what he wanted to say as he watched her calm her own breathing. Her arms protectively over her breasts.

"Their too sensitive." She said finally looking back at him.  
>"I'm sorry, I thought you liked it." He said feeling like a perverted sadist.<br>"I did." She said softly. Her big eyes turning to him, making his heart race. "I... I just..." Her heavy breathing making her sentence break off.  
>"I won't do it again." He promised. "Your breasts, they just looked so beautiful. I... I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry." He said sincerely. His lips finding their way back to hers as he couldn't bear to be parted from her for so long.<p>

She was nodding and letting him lay her back down in their bed. Her bedding still covering her abused breasts.

"I'm sorry, Beautiful Girl." He whispered in her ear as he continued kissing her.  
>"Stop calling me that." She panted as he could sense her legs rising up under the covers. Feel the heat of her skin and her excited sex.<p>

"Why not?" He asked pulling down the covers to expose her breasts again to the cool air. Marveling at how beautiful they were and fighting the urge to touch them again.  
>He watched as she shook her head. Her poor body taking control and making it hard for her to think. He smiled.<br>"I'm calling you that because that's what you are." He said authoritatively. "You don't want me to call you that, then stop being so beautiful."  
>"Oh so it's my fault?" She said with a smile as he was kissing her neck. How badly he wanted to feel her nipples in his mouth again. How much he had loved making her scream like that. His erection standing at full attention now. Wanting to make her scream again.<p>

'_You promised you would behave!_' he shouted at himself.

"Yes, it's your fault." He smiled as his hands wandered down to her panties.

"Arthur." She mewed helplessly under him. Her hips wiggling at his touch. Like a spider, his fingers walked down to the wetness that was seeping into her panties.

"Your wet." he breathed into her lips as he kissed her again. She was nodding. Seemingly embarrassed by it.

"That's good." He said as he ran a hand over the fabric covering his prize.

"Arthur." She panted and she made a halfhearted attempt to get away.  
>"I know this is sensitive, Beautiful Girl." He teased as his fingers dared to move past the fabric of her panties and onto her inviting opening.<p>

She was irresistibly hot between her legs. His erection perking up further as it wanted desperately to be inside her.

"Arthur, please." She panted hard as she pushed on his chest. Her back arching as she moved her legs wider. His strong, careful hands roaming over her delicate desire.

"You know I have to." He whispered hoarsely to her. Her hips wanting to grind on his hand as he teased her spitefully. His thumb pressing angrily on her sex bud. Making her gasp sharply. "I have to do this to get our baby." He said as slowly, finally he dipped his hands past the fabric of her underwear and penetrated her with his finger.

She moaned slightly at the intrusion. Her eyes looking slightly frightened.  
>"I have to do it." He said as he kissed her gently. His hand removing her damp underwear as he rolled over her. Her legs rising up to hold him.<p>

With one sure thrust, he impaled her. Forcing himself all the way in. As far as his impressive member could reach. Watched with sadistic triumph the discomfort such a thing gave her.

"This is how we get our baby." He grunted into her ear as she moan beneath him. A beautiful little moan with the barest hint of a whimper in it.

Her core, hot and tight around him. The feel of her was even better the second time. Their love had had a chance to slow down and build between them. He watched, with a delighted fascination, her eyes close and her head lull back. Her chest, with those beautiful breasts rise up. As if offering themselves to him.

He could no more stop himself then he could stop breathing. His lips tasting her nipples once more. They way her breasts moved as he was thrusting in and out of her, was like someone holding food before a starving person. The man in him could not go without tasting the rich ripeness of her fruit.

~ Ariadne gasped in the dual shock of having him buried deeply in her and his greedy lips back on her breasts. The pain on her tender nipples sharp and wonderful.

"Arthur!" She panted as she weakly tried to push him off her her breasts. But like an animal at his feed, her lover would not be deterred. His mouth ravaged her breasts. Sucking harder then he had before as the tender nipples send wave after wave of horrible pleasure down her body. His hard member was grinding into her body in a way that was overloading her senses. Making her feel very weak and debilitated to the strong, lustful man on top of her. Her mind became fuzzy under the waves of carnal pleasure and she could feel herself slipping away.

~ "Ariadne!" Came Arthur's voice. She vaguely came back to him and managed to finally open her eyes. Arthur looked worriedly over her.  
>"Oh, God." He breathed smoothing over her hair. "Are you alright? You just faded out for a second."<p>

"I..." She breathed as he kissed her lips. Her mind felt so confused as she realized her hips were still moving but he was no longer inside her.

"Don't stop, Arthur!" She moaned as she felt her sex was still unsatisfied. Still alive with want and need. Arthur was smiling and kissing her again.

"Arthur, please." She begged as she could feel him holding back. "I want more."

She felt his strong hands as her opening then. Her legs parting shamefully for him as he ground his finders and palms into her body. Forcing her hips to buck.  
>"Arthur." She panted. "Please."<p>

~ Arthur couldn't ignore her needs. He was still rock hard as he thrust himself back into her. Her passage already contracting hard around him and almost making him lose control of himself. He pushed himself into her delicate body harder as his erection seemed to move her entire body.  
>"So deep!" She panted as he kept himself buried into her.<br>"This is what we have to do, Beautiful Girl." The Point Man growled into her ear. A satisfied maleness taking over him as he possessed her.

He could feel her inner walls tighten hard around his shaft and he couldn't stop the waves of his climax after that. She clawing at his back and moaning hard as he felt himself let go. Spilling all his life into her.

~ Arthur's lean body was weakened and resting on her as she could feel the thickness of him start to grow soft. He had come inside her. Exactly as she had wanted him to. This man, once so strong and powerful, was suddenly very weak. By contrast, she felt incredibly vigorous. As if her lover had transferred all his power into her.

Her sex was still climaxing from her lovers attentions. Still ravenous and wanting more. She was sad to feel him slip himself out of her and roll away. She wanted him back. With his hard member abusing her delicate sex. Making her come alive.

"Arthur." She panted curing close to him. The Point Man sweating and breathing hard as his eyes were closed. "Arthur, I want more." She whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

~ Arthur was breathing hard as he looked at his lover in total shock. He had thought he was leaving her exhausted and spent, but he could feel her hips moving in a rhythm as she curled closer to him. Her lips tasting the skin of his chest as she laid small kisses on him. Doing her best to bring him back to her for more.

"Ariadne." He panted. Not having the heart to tell her he had given her everything he had. He would not be able to go again for awhile at least. He thanked God he was still a young man and could go more then once a night. But still, he wasn't a machine.

"I want more." She moaned softly as her lips danced over his chest. Her lovely hips grinding on his leg as she couldn't seem to stop them.

"Baby, I need to rest a few..." He whispered trying to relax.

"No." She whined as her persistent kissing kept his body refused to let him.

He was suddenly angry at her selfishness. He had worked so hard for her just now and it wasn't enough? She was still hot and wanting?

Like a flash, he rolled her over on her back. His lean body easily subduing her. His large hand at her throat.

"You think..." He panted. "That because your a beautiful girl, you can have whatever you want?" His voice was threatening and harsh but had no effect on her.

She responded to this by kissing the fingers of his free hands. Her teeth nibbling on them and making him feel dizzy.  
>"I want more." She whined desperately as her hot sex bucked up on him again. Her eyes innocent and puppy like under her want.<p>

"I need to rest." He whispered, giving into her. The gentleman returning to him. Kissing her sweetly and chastely. "I need to rest and get my strength back. _Then_ we can go again."

"No." she moaned. "I want more, _now_."  
>"Baby." he moaned. "I can't right now." He was kissing her. Not able to fight her at all.<br>"I have something in my drawer." She said in a hushed voice. Her sex grinding on his leg, still unsatisfied and hungry.

Arthur felt his brow pull down in confusion. He wondered what she could mean.  
>"My night stand." She mewed again.<p>

The Point Man left her then and looked over to the small, elegant little night table with a tiny drawer that was half hidden by a small table cloth. He pulled open the draw and felt his mouth pull into a smile.

He had always wondered this about women. Ariadne especially. He knew she was far too lady like to ever admit to using a sex toy, but he was secretly pleased she did.

And yet, another part of him burned hot with jealousy. Why use this when she could have come to him at any time? He almost didn't want to use it on her. The idea she needed it offend him. But his lover was in a desperate state of want and he had to keep her happy.

"You get to have this one time only, and then no more." He said harshly as he explored it's buttons. Surprised how the pink thing sprang to life. A flurry of vibrating, spinning and thrusting.  
>~ "That's too high." Ariadne whispered as her hands had wandered down to her sex. Her fingers rubbing and stoking herself. Keeping her wrathful lust as bay.<p>

When she used her vibrator, it always started slow and then built up until she came. Never did she use all three of it's pleasuring functions at once.

The Point Man looked back at her, an evil look in his eyes.

"No, I think it's just right." He said with a sadistic smile.

"Arthur." She cried as her lover opened her legs to him and his hands overtook hers. She took a deep breath as he forced her own toy's deep vibrations onto her crazed desire.

She couldn't stop the scream that came from her lips she she tried to buck away from it's torture.  
>"Hold still." Arthur growled into her ear as she could feel his body roll over her, pinning her down.<p>

With evil intent, the Point Man teased her sex. Dipping the tossing and spinning head of her vibrator into her.

"Arthur,_ please_." She cried softly as her body yearned for it's feel inside. Her hips wiggling as her lover abused her.

"This is what you want?" He asked gently.

She couldn't help but nod before he forced her writhing, wiggling toy deep into her.

~ Arthur never thought he would enjoy seeing her like this. Such a dark part of him coming out at seeing his lover squirming and crying as her vibrator moved independently inside her. Her beautiful eyes closed, her stunning body jerking from the hidden movements of the toy buzzing and spinning.

Her arms and hands trying to claw at him as he kept the evil device inside.  
>"You just enjoy that, Beautiful Girl." Arthur said softly in her ear as she let out a cry of pleasure. "It's the last time you get to use it."<p>

"Arthur!" She cried. Her hips jumping wildly as it seemed her toy was now torturing her.

He was surprised to feel himself growing hard at watching her. Her breasts moving as she climaxed over the vibrator. He couldn't stop smiling as he gave himself a few hard pumps. Glad he had come back so quickly. Glad he could take her again. Wondering in the back of his mind how many times he could go in a 24 hour period. How much could she take in a day? Even now she seemed not to be able to stand her own toy inside her.

He could feel the throb of his erection start to want her. Savagely, he ripped her vibrator out to her panicked gasping. His beautiful lover sat up and looked at him with crazed eyes. Her heaving breathing making her breasts move as she looked at him. Scared and excited about what he would do next.

He easily made her open her legs for him again. Watching in fascinated delight as his enlarged member slowly vanished inside her. Watched her squirm as he felt his shaft being pulled into her hot passage. He could do little more then collapse on her. His hips working as he slowly moved himself in and out.

This slower pace seeming to suit them both as his lover held fast to him. Too terrified of letting him go. She seemed exhausted and spent. Her body was covered with sweat as he could feel a strong pressure take hold of his maleness, causing him to come again.

~ Ariadne finally felt satiated by him as he rocked himself slowly in and out of her. His hips moving her whole body and making her desire feel completely spent.

"Thank you." She whispered softly as she felt him tense with his orgasm. She could feel his whole body was broken and exhausted. He laid light kisses on her lips over and over again.

"My pleasure." He whispered back. Not able to hide the smile on his face.

~ For hours, they slept. The small, exhausted Architect curled cat like in her lover's arms as they feel so deeply asleep they didn't dream.

They woke sometime before dawn. A strange feeling of being awake too early, but not able to go back to sleep. Arthur coaxed his lover into the shower with him and washed them both.

"Are you sore?" He whispered as the warm water beat down on their bodies. Ariadne cradled in the Point Man's arms.  
>"Yes." She said with a laugh. "But I'll be fine."<p>

"Not used to three times in one night either." He whispered while nuzzling her ear.

"_Four _for me." She smiled as he gently washed her delicate curves.

She winced slightly from the soreness.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted." She said sheepishly. "It was the hormones. I-"

"Don't apologize." He interpreted. Holding her close to his body. Careful not to hurt her. "Never apologize for that." He said kissing her neck as they stayed in the shower till the water ran cold.

~ After they were cleaned, and the bedding changed, Arthur announced he was starving. They ate some of the left over pot roast and curled on her couch to watch TV.

"I'm going to win our bet you know." He whispered as the sun came up. His hands were around her waist, resting comfortingly on her belly. She smiled and felt her face flush.  
>"We'll see." She said.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

9.

~ "I still don't see why I have to learn this stupid game." Ariadne said looking over the hand of cards that still made almost no sense to her.

"It's very important for a woman to learn how to play poker. So she won't end up naked someday." Arthur said looking over his cards with a scowl.

"A little too late." Ariadne said opening her arms to reveal she was wearing nothing more then black panties. Arthur chuckled.  
>"Strip poker is the best way to learn, Beautiful. Besides, women look better naked then men." He said trying not to look at the work of art that was her body.<br>"Well, _that_ I do agree with." Ariadne said casually holding her cards over her chest. Blocking her breasts from his view with little effort. They were camped out once more on her bed, hardly leaving it these days.

Arthur smiled.

"I still don't see why we can't just play strip Jeopardy again." She said rearranging her cards.

"Because you literally beat the pants off me." Arthur retorted his face burning from the memory.

Ariadne hid a little smile. She was leaning fast at poker too. Already, the once well dressed Point Man was without shoes, socks, tie, jacket and vest.

She had to win the next few rounds now or risk total nakedness.

"Your just a sore loser." Ariadne grumbled as she knew she had a winning hand. Arthur had no poker face. "You lost at strip Monopoly too."

"I've always been really good at Monopoly. You distracted me." He accused casting a longing look at her half concealed body.

"Not my fault I had to get up and stretch after I landed on you property." She said innocently.

"Well, it was very hard to stay focused on the game after all that... stretching." Arthur grumbled. "Alright, I call." he said confidently.

Ariadne shrugged and laid her hand out. Arthur's face fell.  
>"Oh, did I win <em>again<em>?" She said with mock sweetness.

Arthur gave her a livid look as he popped the cufflinks off his shirt.

"Go slow this time." She said reclining on her side of the bed. Watching her lover shed his shirt.

"I think it's time we find a new game." Arthur said. An angry look in his eye as she smiled confidently at him.

~ Ariadne had finally stolen a few moments away from Arthur after she went food shopping. It was hard to escape him lately. The Point Man could be a demanding lover at times. When they were not with Cobb and the rest of the Team, Arthur wanted her in bed with him.

Working hard to win their bet.

His lust was only stilled when it was time to eat or when sleep took him for a few hours. Ariadne could not attribute all of their pleasurable actives to the hormones. She had never felt this way about a man before. The way he touched her, the way she wanted him to touch her. It was like she could never have enough. That she was turning into some kind of nymphomaniac.

She had no idea she would want or need sex this much. She never wanted to be without it or him again.

"Dinner will be ready in a little while." She said as Arthur was engrossed in his research. His laptop and files spread out on her dinning room table.

She was thankful that this latest Extraction job had diverted the Point Man's attention for a while. For over a month, they had been inseparable. Rarely talking about anything but their potential conception. Ariadne had been disappointed when her period arrived a few weeks into their arrangement.

Arthur seemed unfazed and just took it as another reason to try harder. He seemed so confident that they would become pregnant very soon. Ariadne was starting to have her doubts. She felt somehow it should have happened already. Maybe Doctor Cook was wrong and she couldn't get pregnant. She briefly wondered if Arthur would want to stay with her if she couldn't have a baby. He seemed so excited by the idea. Their talk about what kind of parents they wanted to be late into the night.

~ She closed herself in her little bathroom and took out a discreet brown bag that she had bought.

Her cycle was two days late. She hadn't felt any cramps or signs that she should expect it. Barely a month and a half into their arrangement, she dared not hope.

She waited impatiently while sitting on the edge of her bathtub. The little test taking excruciatingly long.

~ It had been a long day working with Cobb and the rest of the Team. Arthur could feel the dull thud of a headache start to move over him. He could smell Ariadne cooking dinner. A delightful smell of chicken and sizzling onions.  
>"Smells good." He called out as his stomach gave a growl. He had been so distracted with this new job that he had barely given her a glance when he came home.<p>

'_Have to make it up to her tonight._' He thought to himself. The Point Man not able to stop a smile coming to his mouth.

"Arthur?" Ariadne said as Arthur closed his laptop. He stood and started to clear the table of paper work.

"Yes?" He said with a smile as he stooped to kiss her cheek. His long arms reaching for two dishes as he started to set the table.  
>"If I don't get pregnant, if you lose our bet, would you still want to stay? I mean, with me?" She asked. He sweet face looking worried.<p>

Arthur made sure the plates were safely set on the table before he stood up straighter and gave her a hard look.  
>"I mean, it's just that it's been almost 2 months now." She said looking at her hands.<p>

"I wasn't planning on leaving." He said simply. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No." She said in surprise. "No, I don't want you to leave."

"If we lose our bet, we lose our bet." Arthur said with a shrug. "We can keep trying if you want."

"Do you want to keep trying? I mean, now that you've had more time to think about it." She asked gently. Her big eyes flickering to him and looking down at her hands again.  
>"I would like to." He said. Trying to sound casual. "I would like to stay here, with you. Keep trying."<p>

"What if we can't get pregnant?" She asked softly. Not daring to look at him.

The Point Man had been moving closer to her as they talked. Inch by careful inch. Like he was afraid of scaring her.

"Then... we can't get pregnant. There are other ways we can get a baby. There are other ways to make you a mother. If we have to go the artificial insemination rout, then we have to. If we have to adopt, then we have that option to." He said. His face honest and soft.

Ariadne wanted to smile at him. Wanted to let him comfort her.

"If, we did have a baby, would you want to stay? With us?" She asked not looking at him.

"Try and keep me away." He said with a laugh. His large hand reaching out for hers.

"Ariadne, just because it hasn't happened yet, doesn't mean it won't. I know it will happen." He said. His voice soft but strong. Like he was comforting a small child. Reassuring her against her own doubts.

"Whatever happens, we can face it together." He said pulling her hand to him. Kissing her fingers.

"Were pregnant." She said at last. Her eyes finally landing on him. A grin blooming over her face.

Arthur looked confused for a second.  
>"What?" He asked as a large toothy smile broke his stern expression. She shrugged and looked innocent. "Your pregnant? Now?" He asked in disbelief.<p>

"Yes, _now_." She said with a laugh.

"Wow." He said with a wide grin. His eyes crinkling. "So... um... what was all that 'what if' talk about not getting pregnant?" He asked.

"I had to make sure you wanted to be with me, no matter what." She said with a shrug. Her hand going to his neck tie and readjusting it.

"You already knew that." Arthur said pulling he closer to him.  
>"Alright, I did." She said. Unable to stop her own smile. "Girl has to get her fun where she can."<p>

"This is good news." He said with a nod as he started kissing her.  
>"Is it now?" She asked.<p>

"Yes. Means I win our bet."

**Sorry it took me so long to post you guys. I was reading "Fifty Shades of Grey" Check it out. It's pretty good BDSM Erotica. Started out at "Twilight" Fan-Fic and now it's this crazy best seller. Makes me have something to shoot for. I've been reading it at work, instead of working, and thank God I have a Nook (e-reader) cuz it's a racy story.**

** A lot of people have messaged me after reading "Don't Read This Story" asking if or why I don't like "Twilight". Well to be clear, I do not like "Twilight". I say this as someone how has read the books and seen the movies. **

** Mainly because I feel Edward is very controlling. He doesn't want her to have friends outside of himself and his family. It's all about him. What she has to give up for him. Of her changing for him. He controls her even to the point of messing with her truck so she can't see her friend and calls it protecting her. When in reality, it's just his own jealousy. **

** I think it's really bad that Bella and Edward are this ideal of what love is supposed to look like. **

** Love is not about controlling the other person. That is not how you know someone loves you. Love is about cherishing the other person. **

** Twilight is in NO WAY an apt form of "Pride & Prejudice". Darcy never controlled Lizzy and Lizzy didn't take any crap off Darcy. **

** One of the reasons I love "Inception" so much is because they treat Ariadne like an equal. That Nolan wrote Ariadne as being smart and vital to the team. Not someone who is just there as a romantic interest. He wisely left that to fan-fic wirters. **

** People have also asked me if I base my erotica on my husband. We have been married almost 11 years now. He wishes I based sexy erotica on him. LOL. **

** By the way, if your looking for a really good Erotica about BDSM, please check out "Accidental Slave" by Clair Thompson. A "Peaches and Roses" kind of story. **


	10. Chapter 10

10.

** WARNING! Graphic context. Do not read if you are easily offended. **

~ "Ariadne, I need you to relax and breath normally." Doctor Cook said passing the scanner over her already protruding belly.

"Sorry." Ariadne said and let out a long sigh. She was so nervous. She hadn't been able to stop worrying about all the things that could go wrong with the pregnancy. Doctor Cook moved the scanner over her. Rubbing the cold gel over her skin as an image jumped to life on the screen.

The Architect leaned towered the monitor. Trying to decipher the images.

"Hold still, please." A nurse admonished her. Ariadne felt Arthur taking her hand and she relaxed on the exam table. Trying to breath normally.

"Let's see..." Doctor Cook said scanning over her abdomen.

A large black mass surrounded by white was on the screen.

"That's your uterus." Doctor Cook said pointing at the darkness. "See that little white patch there?" She added pointing to a small movement that squirmed inside of the blackness. "That's your baby." She said looking at the parents to be.

Arthur was very quite as Ariadne looked at the kidney like shape. It jumped slightly and seemed to float inside the black void.

"Can we... can we hear the heartbeat?" The Point Man asked nervously.

"Certainly." Doctor Cook said.

Like magic, a _whirl-whirl-whirl_ came through the sonogram machine.  
>"Oh my!" Ariadne said tears springing to her eyes. She couldn't stop looking at the images of the kidney shaped life from. It's big head.<p>

"Can... we...um... tell the gender yet?" Arthur asked swallowing hard.  
>"Well, 12 weeks is a little early." Doctor Cook said noncommittally. "Let me see."<p>

The Doctor peered at the screen, moving the scanner over her belly as they watched a clearer picture of their baby come into view.

"Here are the arms, the legs... and it looks like... we have a little girl." Doctor Cook said at last.

Ariadne burst out laughing.

"A girl?" She said throwing Arthur a haughty look. "You owe me dinner." She said with a smile.  
>Arthur wiped away a tear from his eye as Doctor Cook printed out a clear picture of their daughter.<p>

"And everything looks good? She's okay?" Ariadne asked worriedly.

"Everything looks great." The Doctor said. "I'll leave you two alone." She added as Arthur clearly didn't like becoming emotional in front of strangers.  
>~ When they were alone, Arthur looked for a long time at the sonogram photo.<p>

"Those are legs, and arms." Arthur said in disbelief.

"She'll have your long legs I think." Ariadne said with a smile.

Arthur nodded numbly.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly.

"I'm fine." Arthur said with a laugh. "Just... blown away."

~ "Are you upset that it's not a boy?" Ariadne asked as she curled into Arthur's arms that night. Since she told him she was pregnant, her lover had given up some of the frantic lust he had before. Lately he made love to her slowly and carefully.

She always felt extremely loved after each time, but missed the times when he had ravished her so unapologetic.

"Hell no." He said automatically. "I only worry about a girl. I mean, what if she's as pretty as you? All the boys will be after her."

"She might be ugly." Ariadne offered curling onto his bare chest.

"Not likely." Arthur laughed and she giggled.

Her lover looked over her for a long time.

"You still don't want to marry me?" He whispered. A touch of hurt in his voice.

Ariadne sighed and moved slightly away. She didn't want to have this conversation again.

"Marriage is a big step." She said not looking at him.

"I think having a baby together is bigger." He said trying to sound upbeat.

"It's just a lot to think about." She said softly.

"Were practically living together already." Arthur said running his hands over hers.

"I know."

"If we got married, it would make things a lot less complicated when the baby comes." He added.

"I know." she whispered.

"Still no answer?" He asked with a heartbroken chuckle.

"Arthur." She said sadly.

"It's alright." He said and kissed her sweetly on her forehead.

~ Ariadne laid on the exam table at Doctor Cooks office. Arthur had left for Berlin that morning on business. The Point Man kissing her goodbye and left her to sleep in.

She knew something was wrong after she woke up. She had been feeling like she was having menstrual craps for a few days before the bleeding started.

She had been shocked to see the blood in her underwear that one morning and called Doctor Cook.

"It's probably nothing too serious." The Doctor said knowledgeably. "It can happen sometimes. No reason to panic."

"It just scared me." Ariadne said trying not to cry like some silly girl. "I just... I feel like something is wrong."

"Well, lets see what we can see." Doctor Cook said passing the sonogram scanner over her belly.

"Try to breath normally." The nurse said as Doctor Cook looked sternly over the images on the screen.

Ariadne tried to relax as she saw the black mass of her uterus surrounded by white. She found herself chewing on her lip as her eyes searched for the white kidney like shape. Before, her little girl had looked like she was bouncing and swimming inside the safe, black home that was Ariadne's womb.

"Where is she?" Ariadne asked looking in vain for the moving mass of white.

"Here." Doctor Cook said soberly. The Doctor pointed to a white shape that Ariadne had not seen before. The white shape was laying still at the bottom of her uterus. Not floating in the center as it had before.  
>"I... I don't understand." Ariadne said. Yet, deep in her heart, she understood perfectly.<p>

"I'm very sorry." Doctor Cook said. Her clear professionalism coming out. "You've had a miscarriage."

~ Ariadne felt a sharp ringing in her ears as Doctor Cooks words were drowned out. A nurse was in the room and held her as she stared helplessly at the screen.

"Wait." Ariadne said before the Doctor turned off the screen. "Are you... are you _sure_?" She asked feebly.

Doctor Cook looked sad.  
>"Yes. We need to preform a D &amp; C right away. To prevent toxic shock. We can do it now and then you can start recovery." She said.<p>

"What... what's that?" She asked.  
>"We need to remove the embryonic material from your uterus." Doctor Cook said as the nurse rubbed her back.<br>"Your going to take out my baby?" Ariadne said feeling tears well up in her eyes.

'_This can't be happening. Where is Arthur? Where is he?_' She thought feeling dizzy.

"The sooner we do this, the better it will be for you." Doctor Cook said.  
>"Well, I mean..." Ariadne found herself gasping. "Are you sure she's... are she's dead?"<p>

"Yes. I'm very sorry." Doctor Cook said as Ariadne found she was hugging the nurse who was rubbing her back.

"She could be sleeping." Ariadne said bargaining.

"She's not sleeping." Doctor Cook told her. "I'm very sorry."

"It will be alright." The nurse said smoothing out Ariadne's hair. "It happens sometimes. It's no ones fault, Dear."

~ Ariadne allowed the D & C. The nurse holding her hand as Doctor Cook gave her a sedative to calm her. The Nurse told her to look up at the stained glass mobile on the ceiling as the Architect could feel the pressure and uncomfortable sensation of tools inside her.

"Try to relax." The nurse said gently. "She's almost done."

Ariadne nodded and tried to be brave. Tried not to cry. Tried not to look when Doctor Cook moved away from her with a small kidney dish that she wrapped in a bio hazard bag.

"Don't look at that, Dear." The nurse said moving in front of Ariadne. Blocking the view of the Doctor.  
>"Oh, God!" Ariadne cried covering her face.<p>

The nurse was at her side. Helping to wipe the tears away was Doctor Cook had another nurse take the red bio bag away.

"What will they do with her?" Ariadne asked as she could feel Doctor Cooks hands on her again. The tools being released from inside her body. The pressure gone, the discomfort gone.

Her body felt strangely empty and alone.

"You'll have some bleeding. Like the flow of a regular period." Doctor Cook said. "If it keeps up more the three days, come back."

"Wait... what will they do with her? My baby?" Ariadne asked feeling desperate.

"She's medical waste." Doctor Cook said with difficulty.

The Nurse was holding Ariadne as the Architect cried until the world felt numb.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

~ The nurse wanted to call someone for Ariadne.

"Is there no one we can call, Dear?" She asked as she gently helped Ariadne dress.

The Architect felt sore and worn out. She wasn't sure if it was the crying, the drugs to calm her or the procedure that had worn her out.

"No." She said numbly. "No, my... the baby's father... he's in Berlin until Sunday." She said at last.

"We can call you a cab then." The nurse said helping Ariadne smooth out her hair. The loving touch of a mother.

"It will be alright. You can have more children." She said soothingly.

Ariadne found herself shaking her head.

"Sure you can." The nurse said. "Lots of women have miscarriages. This baby just wasn't meant to be. You can have a healthy baby. In a few months-"

"No." Ariadne said sharply.

~ The Architect wanted to wait outside for her cab. Her legs felt weak but she remained standing. She liked the bitter cold of the approaching fall. Liked the way it hurt. Like that it was punishing her body for not taking care of her little girl.

A yellow cab pulled slowly up to the curb. An older black gentleman with a well groomed white beard peered out the passenger widow.  
>"Are you Andrea?" He asked politely.<br>"Ariadne." She said nodding her head. People always thought her name was too unusual.

"Oh, sorry about that." He said as she opened the back door.

"It's alright." She said as she climbed slowly inside.

"You look awfully pale." He commented. "Here." He said as he handed her a small box of orange juice.

"Thank you." She said in surprise.

"Yeah, I'm a diabetic. Got to have these in my cab. Keeps me for getting dizzy." He said as they pulled out into traffic. He drove steadily and safely through the hectic traffic.

'_Arthur would like him._' Ariadne thought.

"So where are we going?" He asked.

"Home." She said sipping her juice and giving him the address. The rush of sugar hitting her and making her head stop hurting. Made her feel a little better.  
>"Oh, it's a nice day out. I thought for sure you would want to go shopping or to a show or something." The gentleman said peeping worriedly at her from his rear view mirror.<p>

Ariadne had to force herself to smile. Force herself to be normal.

"No. Just going home." She said. Her face falling again as she stared at the box of orange juice he gave her.

"Are you alright, Miss? You coming out of that medical center." He asked. His voice was sincere and kind. Like he wanted to know and wanted to help.

"I had a miscarriage." She said. The words coming out of her mouth. Suddenly making it real. She felt her vision blur from tears as she tried to hide them behind her eyes. They feel away despite her attempts to keep them at bay. She didn't cry exactly, but fat tears dropped from her eyes as if they had a mind of their own.

"I'm sorry." He said gently. She realized he had slowed the cab down and handed her a box of tissues.

She took them gratefully and dabbed at her eyes.

The gentlemanly cab driver didn't say anything for a long time as Ariadne composed herself. The ride home, a long one because of traffic.

"My wife and I... we've been married 40 years now. We lost a baby the first year we were married." He offed. "She nearly lost her mind. Nothing I could do for her. Almost ended us."

Ariadne looked up at him.

The Gentleman shrugged.

"But, time helps. Eventually, we got pregnant again. We had a healthy little boy. Then five more." He said with a smile. The cab driver shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head as if he still wasn't sure how all those children had come about.

Ariadne couldn't help but smile back.

"Can I offer you some advice? If it's not too forward?" He asked kindly. His voice soothing and comforting. His manner like Cobb's.

Ariadne nodded and finished her juice.

"It's okay to grieve. You grieve for you baby as long as you need to. But you don't keep all that with you." He said. His voice wise and genuine. "It's okay to grieve, and it's okay to move on. Bad things happen to all of us. We can't let them keep us down forever."

Ariadne didn't say anything as the Gentleman drove her home. Finally telling him which building was hers.

"Thank you for the juice." She said paying him.

"Sure thing. Now, you take care for yourself." He said looking at her from his seat as she walked to her door.

She nodded and thanked him again.

She unlocked her door to her building and waved back at the Gentleman. The driver waved back after seeing she could get inside safely and drove slowly away.

~ She bled for a few days and stopped like Doctor Cook said she would. Her body felt numb and worthless. She took the anti anxiety pills the Doctor had given her and slept. Not wanting to face the waking world.

She was sure Arthur was trying to reach her, but had turned off her phone. She slept in her bed. Her shades drawn and her room in total darkness.

She only woke up on Saturday at around midnight to shower. Her body feeling dirty and ugly. She barely had the heart to change her bedding. Tired of the way they smelled of sweat, failure and sleeping too much.

The work of light cleaning had exhausted her. She didn't want to eat and only drank more orange juice. The memory of the kind driver comforting her.

She went back t sleep and woke when she heard Arthur's keys in the door. His voice calling to her.

'_Must be Sunday_.' She thought as she curled into a tighter ball and shut her eyes.

"Ariadne?" He came into her bedroom. The Point Man turned on her bedside lamp and shrugged off his coat.

She didn't answer.

"You kept your phone off. Do you have any idea how worried I've been?" He said angrily.

She didn't answer.

She felt the bed creek as Arthur curled his long body around her. Spooning her. Kissing her hair and neck.

She didn't answer and flinched away from his touch.  
>"Are you alright?" He whispered. His voice calmer now.<p>

She didn't answer.

"How are my beautiful girls?" He asked was a little smile. His hand wandering over to her belly.

She moved his hands away from her. She didn't want him touching her.

"I had I miscarriage." She said. Her voice sounding strange after so long of not using it. "I lost the baby." She added when he didn't say anything.


	12. Chapter 12

12.

~ "Arthur, I'm so sorry this happened." Cobb said sympathetically.

The Extractor and Point Man were in Ariadne's kitchen. The Architect would not come out of her room. Arthur had tried to get her to eat something but she seemed to not care about food and stuck to drinking orange juice.

"It's not me you should feel sorry for, Cobb." Arthur said. His tone angry as he almost slammed the plate on the counter top. He had brought Ariadne some dinner and she hadn't touched it.

"How is she doing?" Cobb nodded to Ariadne's closed door.

"She's not eating. At least not like she should. She want's to sleep all day. I think she's taking some kind of medication to keep her... checked out." Arthur said. A scowl worthy of the Extractor on his face.

"She feels guilty about losing the baby." Cobb said gently as Arthur ran Ariadne's untouched dinner down the garbage disposal.

Arthur didn't say anything.

"It's not her fault. It's no one's fault." Cobb said looking worriedly at his friend.  
>"I know that." Arthur said. Not looking at the Extractor.<p>

"Do you?" Cobb asked after the men stood in silence.

Arthur sighed.

"I keep thinking if we had just gone to the clinic, maybe this wouldn't have happened." Arthur said. "Maybe it was something I did. Like I was too rough with her."

"That wasn't it." Cobb said shaking his head. "That had nothing to do with it."

"I should have said no. I should have just walked away. Then I wouldn't have to... feel... this." Arthur said leaving the plate in the sink.

He pulled two bottles of beer from the fridge and handed one to Cobb. The Extractor was more then a little surprised to see Arthur drinking. He could count on one hand the number of times he had seen Arthur drink.

"You lost your baby to." Cobb said popping off the top of his drink and joining Arthur on the couch.

Arthur had gulped down his beer with ease and stared blankly at the wall.

"I'm worried, Cobb." Arthur said at last.

"About Ariadne?" Cobb asked.

"I'm worried she might not be able to come back from this. I worry that... what if she doesn't want to try and have babies with me anymore?" The Point Man asked.

"She _will_ come back from this." Cobb said with a steady voice. "It will take time. Maybe even a lot of time. She will come back. All you can do is be there for her."

The two men said nothing more as Arthur put his head back and shut his eyes. He wanted to fall asleep. Escape like Ariadne did into the world of sleep and never resurface.

**2 years later...**

~ Damon looked like his mother. He had her large dark eyes and nice brown hair that she couldn't bare to cut. He also had a bundle of too much energy in his 4 year old's body.

He was running with the other kids in the park. All of them too young to really _play_ the game of soccer, instead just happy to chase a ball around with their parents watching.

Ariadne smiled at her lovely son. He looked so handsome in his little soccer uniform. She didn't want to admit that that was the only reason she, and most of the mothers, had put their kids into peewee soccer. But the kids _did_ look adorable in their little uniforms.

"Mommy!" Damon called running to her after the game. He tripped over his own two feet and fell hard on the grass. He looked up at her worried expression. The little boy ready to cry.

"Your alright." Arthur said sternly. Not giving into his son's need for attention.

Damon regained his footing and decided he truly was alright, even though crying would have made his pretty mother come to his aide.

Ariadne threw her husband a look.  
>"What?" Arthur said with a shrug. "He's <em>fine<em>."

"Arthur, can you please just let him be my baby a little while longer?" She said.

Arthur rolled his eyes.  
>"He's not a <em>baby<em>." The Point Man said as Damon came to Ariadne for his Gatorade and to eat an orange slice.

"Mommy, did you see me?" Damon asked excitedly.

"Yes, I saw!" Ariadne said kissing the little boy.  
>"I have to say goodbye to Jeff!" Damon shouted before running away from his parents.<p>

"I know he's technically not a baby anymore." Ariadne said resuming their conversation as she carefully readjusted a pink blanket in a car seat. "But he's always going to be my baby."

Arthur sighed and looked over the soccer field.

"Well that's fine. But I'm not letting my son grow up to be a sissy Mamma's boy." He said.

Ariadne scowled at him.

~ Two years ago, they had suffered a miscarriage that had put both of them into a depression. Not long after, a friend of Ariadne's had asked her help with a disaster relief agency. Once of the people they had to work with were children in foster care.

The work was good for her and had helped ease her out of her depression.

Ariadne hadn't been looking for Damon specifically, the two year old had found her. Attaching himself to her like he never wanted to let her go. His parents had been abusive and he had no other family. The foster care system, so over burdened that he never got the attention he desperately wanted.

The Architect, who needed to be a mother, was draw to the little boy who needed a mother.

She found herself going back everyday to the relief center and spending time with Damon. The little boy was her constant companion as she worked. She brought him new clothes and a stuffed animal. The little boy always wanting to sit in her lap. Always wanting to curl up next to her. Wanting her all to himself.

When Arthur came to see her new work, Damon was jealous and would not let the Point Man sit next to her.

"Do I have some competition?" Arthur joked as Ariadne lovingly stoked Damon's hair.

She knew then, that Damon would be coming home with her.

Arthur had his lawyers draw up paper work to adopt. A taskmade easier after they got married. Very soon, they became the legal guardians of the little boy who wanted and needed them so much.

Their new son fit into their lives well. He wanted a family. He soon adored Arthur almost as much as his new mom. Almost.

He wanted to imitate the Point Man in all thing. Even to the point of Arthur buying him a kid friendly laptop so they could work together. Damon looking up to the Point Man the way all sons should admire their fathers.

~ "He's not going to be a 'Mama's Boy'." Ariadne said rolling her eyes at Arthur.  
>"I know he won't." Arthur said shouldering a pink dipper bag. Not carrying how it looked. Ariadne stooped to peer over the sleeping pink bundle in the car seat. The baby's dark hair smoothed perfectly with a pink hair ribbon.<p>

When she found out she was pregnant with their daughter last year, they told no one. The looming fear of another miscarriage was on both their minds. But everything had gone well. She had carried to term and had a healthy little girl with no complications.

"Oh like Sarah isn't a 'Daddy's Girl'." Ariadne teased.

"Damn right she is. There is nothing wrong with being a 'Daddy's Girl'." Arthur said with a pleased smile. His little princess, all in pink, slept peacefully through the ruckus of the boys shouting.

Arthur spotted his son running around and waved at him that they were leaving.

Damon raced back to his parents and peeped in at his sister.

"Sarah wants to go to McDonald's!" Damon said. Ariadne laughed as she carried the car seat to their SUV.

"No." Arthur said authoritatively. "Your mother cooked us a nice dinner."

"Mommy!" Damon pleaded.

"You heard your father!" Ariadne said sharply. "That's the final word on it."

"Come on." Arthur said patting his son on the head. "We can play Wii after you eat."

Damon nodded and climbed into the SUV next to the car seat his mother snapped into place. He looked over at his sleeping sister with interest.

Ariadne climbed into the passenger seat next to her husband.

Arthur gave her a contented look.

"Let's go home." He said gently.

~ END ~

** Many of my readers will be surprised to learn that despite being happily married for almost 11 years, I have no children and have never been pregnant. I won't bore you with the details of why but I based a lot of this story on myself. I very much wanted to have children but for reasons I won't go into, I am childless. **

** I debated a long time on if and how I should make Ariadne miscarry. I fully intended this to be a story about them doing it, end of story. But sometimes stories want to become more then that. **

** I realize the description of the miscarriage was graphic and might have been upsetting. But, I feel like it was something that needed to be graphic and upsetting. **

** I based the idea of her miscarriage on a very dear friend of mine. She was battling breast cancer (shes fine now) and became pregnant shortly after her treatment ended. She had very serious complications as soon after, and had to terminate.**

** It was very hard on her because it was the girl she always wanted and she had heard the heartbeat and everything. I remember her telling me she had to go through the D&C and how upsetting it was. I felt so bad for her. As a nurse, I'm used to seeing people suffer and you eventually build a wall to it, but I felt really badly that my sweet friend had to lose her baby that way. **

** This is one of the reasons why the GOP's talk of casual abortion and fetal rights is so upsetting. First of all, no woman ever enters into an abortion casually. It's a very difficult and privet decision. **

** Secondly, the new laws that are being enacted that want to protect fetal rights over the mother's are so horrible it is scary. If you have time, please check out the youtube video:**

"**How personhood USA and the bills they support will hurt pregnant women" **

** I was so horrified after seeing it. I can not believe this happened to women. It's like our rights have been thrown back 100 years. **


End file.
